Eragon
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 8-C, possibly 7-A with stored energy Name: Eragon Shadeslayer, Eragon Bromson Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Male Classification: Human/Elf (Hybrid) Human with Elf physiology, Dragon Rider Age: 14-15, older at the end Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ with physical attacks (breaks apart humans barehanded), possibly large building level+ (stated to have enough power to level a castle at full power), possibly mountain level with stored energy (his ring is stated to have enough energy stored in it to move a mountain) Range: Extended melee range, several meters or so with arrows and most magic, several dozen meters with some magic, but it exhausts him (Magic is effected by distance) Speed: Faster than the eye+, likely not far from subsonic Durability: Wall level+ (can take hits from Arya while human) to small building level+ (can somewhat take hits from Saphira, Shruikan, and Thorn), possibly building level to possibly even city block level with wards (takes hits from magic users at his level, and he is stated as able to level a castle) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ as an human (lifted ten Urgals using magic but was knocked out, could easily shove aside a large wood beam), likely at least Class 3+ as an elf (even the weakest Elf can easily overpower any human) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (could smack aside beams while human, can break humans in armor barehanded), possibly Class MJ+ Stamina: Superhuman, travelled across the Hadric desert for 4 days without any stop or without food Standard Equipment: Brisingr (his sword) and shield, bow and arrows, Aren (a ring which stores his energy), jeweled belt of Beloth the Wise (he could draw upon Saphira's strength for added power, Glaedr's heart of hearts draw energy from his surroundings to preserve his own strength), blue sapphire in the pommel of his new sword (Brisingr that could be used to store excess energy as well), bag of Eldunari Intelligence: While a brave fighter, he was always asking questions, always seeking to learn more. It didn't seem to matter what it was, he always wanted to learn about anything. Eragon was a quick learner, becoming literate and an advanced swordsman in a very short period of time. However, he was often hasty, lightheaded, and impulsive though he improved upon the last two traits. He was also known to lose his temper, and let his frustration get the better of him. In Inheritance, Eragon seemed wiser and more sure of himself. After discovering his True Name he understood himself and accepted who he was, which Arya noticed. This new wisdom was shown when he ensured future peace between all the races by adding Dwarves and Urgals to the Dragon Riders. He also made sure that the Urgals would no longer attack the other races for glory by creating games of strength in which young Urgals could compete against the other races. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina and agility, immortality (type 1), master swordsman, adept archer and hunter, indomitable willpower, limited precognition, magical wards, magic, can create spells, fire manipulation, telepathy, mind manipulation, mind reading, mind shielding, teleportation, can enhance his vision through dragon vision with his shared vision with his dragon (Saphira), his dragon can funnel energy to him if nearby, can use reflective surfaces to see people, if he find someones "true" name he can make him do everything he wants, can drain life mana, ability to negate magic, instakill magic, mild matter manipulation Weaknesses: Magic wards fail against magic weapons, when he says the name of his sword (Brisingr) it bursts into flames and drains his magic reserves/life force taking away one of his best offensive spells when using the sword, and his magic is cast from physical life force, setting a clear limit on his magic attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Brisingr:' Eragon infuses his weapons with fire, causing more damage '-Ancient Language:' Eragon can literally kill you in many ways with the ancient language, one is the one word and you die. he can also stop the blood flow into your brain and snap your neck. '-Death Words:' Targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body, effectively killing the target, but it probably won't work on enemies with either magic resistance or massive durability, since otherwise it could be used to kill all his enemies rather than just small fry. Still a fairly broken ability and is barred as such in most matches, since it gives him almost an instant win against enemies at his own level, while still leaving him useless against stronger foes, thus making him unfit for almost any vs battle '-Name of Names:' A spell which enables Eragon to strip away magical wards and negate a mage's ability to use magic, though it may only work in his own verse or on mages who use the same kind of magic Other: Not to be confuse with Aragorn from The Lord of the Rings. Also the Eragon movie sucked. Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Magic User Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Elves